Life's Adventures
by Xx.PefectlyxImperfectXx
Summary: The lives of Mutt Williams and Darcy O'Connell will soon entwine. They are complete opposities with somewhat similiar backgrounds. But little do they know that each once is yearning for something the other has.


Chapter 1:

_Dear Darcy,_

_How are you and Grandmother O'Connell doing there over in the states? Have a good summer there? Nothing much out of the ordinary has happened here in England; Other than Jonathan coming to my fencing matches and making bet, but you know how he is. Have you heard from mother and father recently? I've wondered how far their expedition has gone. Last time I heard from them was three months ago, I thought maybe you would have heard sooner with you starting college and what not. By the way, have you made a decision? Lizzie misses her favorite auntie by the way. Work is going exceptionally well, for me. I just received a raise recently which will be loads of help for us in the next few coming months. Daphne is expecting! It's so overwhelming! I was in total shock when I found out. But, I hope you will be able to come by and make a visit sometime before you start your year at the college you choose. Tell Grandmother I said Hello, and would love a visit from her as well. Please deliver the good news for Daphne and I._

_With Love, Alex._

"Grams!" The young girl of 20 called out through the typical two bedrooms styled house. Turning the corner was a frail, old, blue eyed woman. Her eyes lit up when they graced the presence of her granddaughter, who at that moment was sitting by the bay window, staring at the letter in her hands.

"Yes, Darcy? What it is?" Grams asked as she sat down across from Darcy, taking notice of the letter in her hands. "Is that your parents? Are they coming back so soon?" she asked with sudden intrigue. Shaking her head, Darcy glanced once more down at the letter. It was her older brother Alex. She soon laid that letter opposite of the pile of mail on her left side.

"It was Alex. He said they are doing fine, Daphne is expecting again. He also said he hasn't heard from mother or father for three months." Darcy replied with a tone of sadness in her voice. Her parents left for Egypt once again, this time they didn't tell her why. But her father demanded that she would go and stay with His mother, also known as Grams in Bedford, CT. seeing as how Jonathan wasn't a very likely option for the care of his youngest daughter. Alex on the other hand, was living on his own and starting his own family, Darcy didn't want to impose on him and his family. And frankly, she loved staying at her Grams' house in Bedford.

"Hmm, Well looks like I'll have to start knitting some booties for the newcomer, but that is very concerning about Rick and Evie." Grams added, sensing Darcy's sadness. She knew she worried about her parents, but Rick also sent Darcy to live with her his mom for other reasons. He wanted Darcy to be able to open to other things in the world; he didn't want her to always live around the unexpected trips that he and Evie would randomly take. He wasn't able to provide that for Alex, which is why he is now doing it for Darcy. Standing up Darcy, gave a small sincere smile to Grams, who sent one to her as well. "I think I'm going to go practice some yoga." Darcy stated as she walked out of the living room while Grams gave her a slight nod. She knew that yoga brought a sense of peacefulness for her granddaughter, glancing down at the mail sitting next to the window, Grams walked over and picked it up shuffling through the mail. She saw one was addressed to Darcy. Glancing up to the corner, she also noticed that this letter was sent from Marshall College.

Darcy stayed in child's pose, trying to not worry about her parents. They have been through this before; they've gone of several adventures before. Why is this one starting to give her a deep pain in the pit of her stomach? Maybe it was because she would usually receive a letter every two weeks. But three months? Taking a deep exhale she quickly stood up into warrior one pose. Suppressing all her thoughts she focused on her breathing. She didn't want to cause any stress because that would lead to her feeling sick. After about 20 minutes of yoga. She walked back downstairs to grab a glass of water. Grams instantly smiled upon seeing Darcy, with her brunette hair tied up into a ponytail and wearing a pair of gym shorts with a white tang top. She stared into her granddaughter's green eyes, debating if now was the time to bring up Marshall College or not.

"Yes Grams?" Darcy asked feeling the intense stare of gaze of her grandmother's eyes upon her. Grams instantly handed Darcy the letter and watched as she stared at it inquisitively. Quickly opening the letter, she read the first line and looked up towards Grams. "You're in?" Grams asked, receiving a nod from her grand-daughter. Darcy couldn't help but give a sheepish smile as she set the letter down. "If only your parents were, here they would be so proud to see your transcripts go through all the way to Marshall." Grams added causing Darcy to sit down silently staring at her letter.

A few weeks, into the start of her sophomore year Darcy was already starting to like her classes. She was now sitting in her advanced writing course. Glancing around the classroom, she smiled when she saw Tom walk by and sit down next to her in the desk. "How are you?" He asked causing her to only smile bigger. One could see that there was a small attraction between the two. "I'm fine, just wanting to get this writing class finished. I was never really that fond of writing, not my forte." She stated as the professor passed out their latest assignment with his corrections. Glancing down at her paper, she noticed a C- circled on it. Sighing loudly, she just tossed the paper into her notepad without even glancing through it to see what she has done wrong. Tom on the other hand, had received a B. Noticing her score, he gave a small smile. "That's not too bad, don't bring yourself down." He stated while giving her a reassuring smile.

"So out of all the classes here at Marshall, what do you dig so far?" Tom asked with his hazel eyes landing on her forest green eyes. "I would have to say World History of civilizations." She answered cracking a smile. The rest of class, seemed to pass by smoothly for the both of them, they just had to write to notes for the rest of the twenty minutes of class.

As they walked out into the hallway, Tom stood next to her as the students piled out of the classrooms. He was standing there watching her as she put her books into her bag from Advanced Writing. "Darcy, I was thinking, Maybe after classes today, you would want to come with me to the diner on Cherry Street. It's a great place, great milkshakes and fries." Tom suggested grabbing Darcy's attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that'd be great." She answered suddenly being brought out of her thoughts. Smiling triumphantly, Tom instantly stated, "Supermurgitroid!" Glancing back up towards Tom, Darcy still was getting used to the slang terms, the students were using today, although it's been a year since she's been here already. "Sorry?" She asked shamefully, only to find Tom smiling and stifling a laugh. _Getting used to these useless slang terms is not something I want to achieve._ Darcy thought to herself as Tom answered, "Cool. Come on Darcy, catch up with the lingo here. I'll meet you out on the steps at 3:30. Oh and by the way, you're looking pretty sharp today." Darcy stood there watching as Tom walked off to her next class. Just as she was about to walk towards the other end of the building, she saw her advanced writings professor approach her. "Miss O'Connell. I've received a letter from your advisor." He stated holding out the letter for Darcy to grab. "Don't worry, I'm on way here." She replied in a sunken voice. She paced down the hallway towards her advisors office, while accidently brushing past someone and hearing the sound of metal hit the ground. Grumbling to herself, she was just a little testy today with worrying about her parents, she would hope to hear from them soon. But no such luck, and it was starting to stress her out. "Sorry." She muttered while bending down to only find a switchblade lying on the floor anther hand picking it up. Standing back up she backed up a little to see whom she ran into. And saw it was one of those so called greasers as she adjusted her messenger bag which was hanging from her shoulder. "Just watch where you're going next time, Doll." He answered with a smirk following after.

Personally, Darcy never took a liking to those endearing terms. She wasn't a porcelain object with long flowy hair, and pale skin and creepy eyes. She let out a small huff, and glanced back down towards the switch blade which he was playing with in his right hand. "You know those stupid things are illegal on campus, right?" She asked gaining the guy's attention as his dark brown eyes glanced over her body and finally landing on her face. He gave a small smirk, seeing a frustrated look upon her face. "And I don't really care." He answered shortly leaning against the wall waiting for this girl's next response. "It's a concealed weapon; you could be suspended for that." She stated a matter of factly. "Don't flip your lid baby." He replied. Rolling her eyes, she took a step to walk past the boy, but instantly stopped and turned around to face him as he lifted one eyebrow intrigued with her. "I've yet to understand the terms used here by people, but in no way am I your baby. I barely know you. Therefore do not call me any pet names, or slang terms or whatever it is you Americans use to socialize with one another." She stated forcefully, catching this boy off guard. She soon quickly added, "It only makes you appear more dim witted then you already are." She then turned on her small platform heels and briskly walked away leaving the boy there standing there as he took a comb out of his back pocket and ran it through his hair. "What a spazz." He muttered under his breath, watching her retreating form. It was the first time seeing the girl, and she already went off on him. "_At least she's not a square." _"Mutt! Get to class!" He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his father's booming voice. Pocketing his comb he quickly walked towards the opposite end of the hall that the girl walked down.

Knocking on her advisor's door, she watched him motion her in with his hand as he looked over some paper work. "Please have a seat, Miss O'Connell." He greeted as he flipped through her transcripts, she noticed. "Is something the matter?" She asked confused as to why she was called in here in the first place. "Well my only concern so far for you is that your grades aren't to living up to your past standards, and that is worrisome for me. Is there anything going on?" He asked as his baby blue eyes stared into her eyes, searching for the answer almost. "No." She answered shortly. _Yes. There is. The fact that I have not heard from my parents in the last four months. _"Well I suggest you start focusing more on your studies. I know that the social outings are so tempting but education is also a strong quality to have in life and will surpass your social experiences in the long run." He stated with an authoritative tone in his voice. _Right._ "You're lucky you know, for everything your parents have done in their careers for you to be accepted into this college." He added nonchalantly. "Um, Excuse me?" Darcy asked with a harsh tone in her voice. Is he saying she only got in because of her parent's expeditions and findings? "Let's just say there are more aspects than just your grades for what got you in." He added while looking up only to see her standing up and staring coldly back down at him. "Americans." She muttered, while giving him an all too familiar hand gesture as she walked her way out of the office and towards the entrance of the building, as she walked outside she let out another frustrated sigh.

"Rough day?" Tom asked, startling Darcy. Glancing up towards him, she answered, "Try a few months."

But little did Darcy know that at this exact time. The mail carrier had made his way over to her grandmother's house. With a letter addressed specifically to her. "Hello, Richard." Grams greeted as she took her gardening gloves off while sending a heartwarming smile towards the mailman. "Good day, Charlotte. Seems you have a small amount of mail today." He stated as he handed her the pile of mail. Smiling she took the mail in her hands and glanced through them. Bills, bills, bills. But her hearts pace soon quickened seeing one thick letter. Flipping it over, she saw a red ink blot over the opening crease. "Is everything okay, Charlotte?" Richard asked with a strong sense of concern in his voice. Grams, could only stare at the letter, her hands slightly trembling. "There's, no address, do you know where this came from?" She asked quietly. Glancing back up at Richard she saw him shaking his head no. "Right, well thank you. Good Day to you too." She stated as she quickly turned around and headed back into the house.


End file.
